People have devised numerous ways to remind themselves of certain tasks or events. Many people have and still do write on physical media, such as sticky notes and calendars. With the ubiquity of electronic devices, many people have turned to computers to help manage their to-do lists and keep of record of upcoming events. Numerous reminder and to-do applications are available, both for desktop computers as well as handheld devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and “smart” phones.
However, the timeliness and accuracy of a notification provided to a user of a reminder application depends almost entirely on input received from the user. For example, if a user enters, in a reminder application, a wrong date for an important event, then the user might not receive a notification of the event until after the event occurs. As another example, if a user provides a generic description of a task (e.g., “send him an email”) in a to-do application, then, when the user later reads the description, the user might not remember who “him” is and/or what the content of the email should be. In other words, when it comes to reminder and to-do applications, the old adage of “garbage in garbage out” is applicable.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.